The invention concerns orthopedic supports that are made from foam material with air permeable textile spacers, and the use thereof. The devices can be configured or adapted to provide orthopedic support to any part of the body requiring therapy.
The orthopedic supports comprise foam material, such as neoprene, and textile spacers made from textile material or fabric. Generally, the textile spacer is interspaced between pieces of foam spacer, and the textile spacer and foam material are secured together. The orthopedic supports can be configured to conform to any number of body parts, and in the preferred embodiments, the orthopedic supports are configured as knee, wrist or ankle supports.